


Movie night

by Rosyflannels



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nice Cold day, Nonabusive, jdonica, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels





	Movie night

A fall breeze blew down the long empty streets of Sherwood, Ohio, Chilling anyone who happened to be outside. Its Saturday, a day free of any stress or worry of school or life, just a day to relax. I felt a squeeze to my hand as a cold gust of wind blew by, Veronica's soft hand tightening its grip. She looked adorable, clad in her light blue sweater and jeans along with a large deep blue scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. Her mocha brown eyes looking back at me. I flash a quick smile to match hers as I bring my black coat around her body. She cuddles up close to me. 

"So what movie we gonna rent?" She squeaks out. Her brown hair sliding out of her face as she looks back up at me, her nose and cheeks red from the cold giving her this cute little blushing look. We're heading to the video store, it's only a short walk away from my house anyways.

"I don't know Ronnie, maybe something with action or horror, a lot of explosions and gore and stuff. After all you know I'm a sucker for those kinds of things." I grin back. 

"I don't know, maybe like a teen movie with some mayhem?" She suggest. I let out a small laugh.

"Then we got some options." I say as my grip tightening around Veronica's small frame as I take in the sweet smell of the fall air and the warmth of her company.

~At the store~

"Ferris Bueller's day off?" I ask, raising a brow as pick up another movie. She smiles, shaking her head with laughter from across the isle.  
"No? Then how bout the breakfast club?" I chuckle, raising my fist into the air. Veronica giggles and reaches to grab a movie. 

"How about some blood? Friday the 13th? Always a classic ya know." She flashes the cover towards me, the deep red catching my eye. 

"Why not? Lets rent a couple, do a marathon!" I exaggerate loudly, probably a little to loudly in the store. We grab the three movies and put them on the counter. Reaching into my trench coat pocket I pull out a wad of cash and hand it to the cashier, the flannel wearing teen waves to us as we leave the store and tells us to enjoy our movie. As we step back out into the cold wind she burrows her face into my chest, wrapping her arms around mine. 

~At JDs place~

"I'll pop us some Jiffy pop! You start the movie!" I say, shouting from the kitchen. Setting the popcorn down on the stove I hear Veronica shuffling around with the VCR, quiet curses leaving her lips as she tries to work the machine. After taking the Jiffy. A defeated Veronica sits in front of the TV, her pouty face staring back at me.

"Don't fret Ronnie, this things been moved around a lot so it doesn't work most of the time. I mean you see the duct tape?" I reassure her, Prying the slot open on the VCR I put the tape in. Throwing my trench on the arm of the couch I let Veronica settle into my arm while the movie queues up. Grabbing at pieces of pop corn as it begins... Movie number three, Friday the 13th. A sudden jolt in my arms when she's frightened by the movie, tightening my arms around her as I pull her closer. A soft noise of approval slips out from a Veronica who happens to be falling asleep. Slowly tugging the blanket around us as the light flickers on the screen and the world goes dark outside. No place I'd rather be than with her in my arms.


End file.
